


Dead Certain

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Dead Certain'





	Dead Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Dead Certain'

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain01_zpsnjltob0w.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain02_zps4cfkwh6u.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain03_zpsoyjdilrg.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain04_zpsifmwaw98.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain05_zpsopycrknd.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain06_zps0it0yubu.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain07_zpsbejklfli.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain08_zpsusds5xnt.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain09_zpse1oeps7w.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain10_zpszig4kpjc.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain11_zpsla6xd1ew.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain12_zpse639rbio.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain13_zpsjrcerrxw.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain14_zps8vnaoakr.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain15_zps305btlsn.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain16_zpsc4lpqbu6.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain17_zpscf9m6ha2.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain18_zpsarwijdd2.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain19_zps5cnrvx0r.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Dead%20Certain20_zpszqyabslt.jpg.html)


End file.
